wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Tangerine
By ''' ~Patchfeather~ '''Author The Hush Sound This is an AshfurXSquirrelflight songfic, I thought the song fit. Rain falls, quickly wetting my hair and cloths Long Shadows Ashfur looked up, it was almost time My cries fall upon her deaf ears, more tears Sunset "Hi Squirrelflight!" he mewed to her. "Hi." she meowed suddenly padding away with Brambleclaw. Didn't she like him? She always seemed to. Why does she want to be with Brambleclaw all of a sudden? Ashfur shooed the thought away and went to the warriors den. Let me in, please it's cold Sunset Squirrelflight took a deep breath. "Ashfur, i'm sorry, but... I love Brambleclaw, not you." She meowed. "W-what? but you said..." Ashfur felt heart broken. "Squirrelflight hushed him. "I never said anything." She meowed padding away to Brambleclaw. I'm freezing out here, I miss you my dear The Sight Pain perched Ashfur's chest as he watched Squirrlflight's kits pad around, playing, Brambleclaw and her watching proudly. They could have been their ''kits, but she had to chose Brambleclaw. ''Your all his, and i'm all yours, like it or not, i'm all you've got Starlight Ashfur threw his clump of moss at Squirrelflight. She squealed and threw hers. "What are you doing?" Brambleclaw had walked up, he gazed coldly at Squirrelflight. She returned his glare. "Looking for moss." She sneered. Brambleclaw snorted and padded away. "What happened to him?" she asked sadly. Ashfur padded up to her. "Don't worry about him, you have me." Everyone will make mistakes Twilight "Firestar's half kittypet, making me one." Squirrelflight snarled in Brambleclaw's face. "Well then I guess you are." he retorted. "Hey, Squirrelflight's one of the best fighters i've ever seen!" Ashfur jumped in front of Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw hissed and padded away. Squirrelflight rounded Ashfur. "I could handle it myself!" she snarled at him, whipping away. Without the sour the sweet wouldn't taste as..., sweet tangerine, will you please come back to me? In between Sunset and The Sight Ashfur padded into the clearing. he stopped in front of Squirrelflight. "I caught this for you." he meowed, nudging the sparrow to her. Squirrelflight pushed it away. "Brambleclaw already caught me a crow." she mewed proudly. Ashfur hissed and padded away. He would never win her back. Cause I don't think these feelings are gonna leave In between Sunset and The Sight Ashfur thought of the times they had together, so fun, how can he just let it go? Light cuts through the clouds and hunts me like bad dreams In between Sunset and The Sight Ashfur hopped over the log he saw Squirrelflight he ran over to her, this time it would work because, she disappeared, he looked over his shoulder to see her with Brambleclaw, it was a dream Outside, looking in, I'm feeling lost and cold as a sin Outcast Ashfur sat outside the den, he looked around, Whitewing and Birchfall were grooming each other, Ferncloud and Dustpelt sat proudly with their two kits, Firestar and Sandstorm shared prey, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight cuddled closely together, why couldn't he have any of this, he was lost, and alone. A shard of hope, a little bit of sweetness, anything please, except for defeat In between Sunset and The Sight Ashfur took a bite out of the bird he was eating. "Hey!" he heard a voice call, he looked over to see Squirrelflight padding over. A spark of hope sprang in him, maybe she saw she was right for him now. "You need to be on patrol." she meowed simply and walked away. Now anger to the flame she-cat was growing. If I could, I'd lock you up and toss out the key Sunset Anger rose in his chest as Squirrelflight walked past him. He was now starting to hate her, he wanted her to suffer, maybe attacked by a fox? badger? It's just you and me Sunset No, she needed to feel the pain he felt, the pain of loss. Everyone will make mistakes (and I know I have) Sunset Hawkfrost padded away, looking back over his shoulder. "Don't worry, this is not a mistake." he promised and padded away. Ashfur breathed deeply, now to get him there. Without the sour the sweet wouldn't taste and Sweet tangerine, will you please come back to me? Sunset Ashfur watched in disbelieve as Firestar came back into camp, a ring of blood around his neck, Leafpool and Brambleclaw on each of his sides. The plan didn't work, something else had to be done. Cause I don't think these feelings are gonna leave Dark River Ashfur leaped over Lionpaw and hit him in the face. Lionpaw fell on the ground, some blood welling from his neck. Lionpaw sprang up and tried to snatch his ear but Ashfur pushed him onto the ground. Snarling, with his paws on the apprentices chest he bared his teeth, ready to bite his neck, but he pulled himself together. Sweet melody, you'll be singing in your sleep Eclipse He watched Squirrelflight in the medicine den, still from her belly wound, whimpering every few moments. Don't die, I'm not done with you yet But this time your not listening to a word I say Sunset "Squirrelflight please, I love you." Ashfur begged the she-cat. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you." she meowed simply walking away. Didn't she listen to anything he said? Crept through the curtains, as quick as the cold wind Eclipse He would get his revenge. Slowly exploring the room where you sleep Long Shadows Ashfur looked at the sky, rain was pouring down, Hollyleaf put her prey on the fresh-kill pile and went into the warriors den, he saw mud was dripping, tonight was the night he did something about Squirrelflight. The stare of your portrait, the passing of your scent Long Shadows Fire blazed the clearing, this wasn't how he planed it, but this would work, he could blame the fire, he had to find her. Left me no choice, but to stay Long Shadows He spotted her putting a tree branch on the wall of the camp, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were on the wall. You've left me no choice Squirrelflight. I will dissolve into the dark beneath your bed Long Shadows Ashfur sprang onto the branch as soon as she moved. She stared at him. "Ashfur, what are you doing?" she asked fear in her throat. "Revenge." My hands will wait for a taste of your skin Long Shadows He stared at her. "They aren't your kits?" he asked surprised. "No, did you see me give birth to them? did you see me nurse them?" she asked in a snarl. Sweet tangerine, will you please come back to me? Long Shadows Ashfur leaped down the trail to the WindClan border. He looked out at the island. Tonight was the night. Cause I don't think these feelings are gonna leave Long Shadows He thought of what the clans will do to her, about her kits, he may as well hunt, until then. Sweet melody, you'll be singing in your sleep Long Shadows He stalked the mouse in front of him he pounced. But this time your not listening to a word I say Long Shadows Then he heard a rustle. A shadow sprang at him. Pain sneered his throat and he was dropped into the stream, he took one glance up. Hollyleaf. A word I say In between Bramblestar's Storm and The Apprentice's Quest Ashfur looked down the star filled clearing at a pool in front of him the breeze ruffled the surface and an image of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were in front of him, kits at their paws. His lip curled. He would have his revenge. Category:Songfic Category:~Patchfeather~